Musing
by Fireflyleo
Summary: Soul loved to wind Maka up.  It's one of his favorite past-times.  Ten drabbles.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other songs listed below, nor am I making any money off of this work.

I thought this would be a neat little idea, and things are going so well with Remember Me, I wanted to throw some drabbles out. Nothing really amazing. They're actually pretty bad, but I hope you enjoy them anyway.

Musings

The Exorcist Theme – From the movie, _The Exorcist_

Things are colder in deep winter. It was especially hard the first winter they dealt with the black blood. Maka remembers Soul's more restless times are always when the frost has set in and sun no longer laughs as loudly from the sky.

"It's okay, Soul. I'm here."

She has to keep a close eye on him.

The Black Blood is a parasite. It possesses her partner whenever he is at his weakest, and in the throws of madness only her exorcism wavelength can rescue him from the dark.

He tosses and turns at night. The terrors lacing his visions drive him mad.

But she is there to bring him back. She makes sure of it.

Kurama's Theme – From Yu Yu Hakusho

She is cold, calculating. Her skill and intelligence shines through in the most heated moments of battle. She wields him like the master she is, cutting down her enemies with the grace of heaven's most beloved angel.

Protector, defender, purifier.

She's the strongest person Soul knows, and he would never want for another meister.

…For she not only most beautiful in the heat of battle but in the heat of their passion… Ah… No words can describe it.

She's his and only his. He doesn't share her.

Machine Head – Bush

Breathe in.

Her hair tickles his nose as he takes in her scent. She's asleep beside him. Lovely in her nakedness, the shine of their previous exertions still evident on her skin.

Breathe out.

His bangs rustle in the moonlight, pale locks almost luminescent in the shallow lighting. She's so soft compared to him, all sinew and curves where his is hard edges and angles. His teeth are the essences of this, rigid and sharp like the metal of a machine.

But he doesn't know why he bothers himself with this line of thinking. If he keeps at it any longer, he'll give himself a headache and probably even wake his meister.

All he can do it relax into her feathery touch.

Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck – Demon Hunter

This witch is a tough one.

Night fell awhile ago and with it came the witch's terrors of the night. A conjurer of cheap tricks, she pulls from her bag of nightmares. Ghouls and goblins. Screaming banshees. Don't forget the ghosts of souls long since lost.

But Maka takes it all in stride.

She's never been afraid of anything. The whole world is in the palm of her hand, and Soul is her means of order. She lays down the law, and he enforces it with a snap of his teeth.

The witch falls at their feet before any real time can pass.

She's just that good.

Manic Depression – Emilie Autumn

Maka always loves it when Soul plays the piano. It's edgy and untraditional. She may not know much about music, but this at least she understands. It's his style, his essence that he pours into the keys, eliciting the major and minor chords that she in theory knows of their composition but for the life of her cannot comprehend the variance in mood and tone they can emit.

But she doesn't try to understand anymore.

She just listens secretly because Soul is still too self-conscious actually perform for an audience of one. The musical patterns send her mind reeling over highways and bridges and into the unfathomable.

It gives her a high, she could never reach on her own, and one day, she swears she's going to interrupt him again like she did on that first day. She's going to let her emotions run away with her and maybe let him play her one day, however ever maniacal the idea is.

Bath House – From Spirited Away

"Let's go on an adventure," she tells him one day.

"Hah?"

"You heard me. An adventure. Go somewhere where nobody knows us and just be there. We can take a vacation. Explore the world."

"Maka, our jobs take us all over the place."

"Yeah, but we never actually go sight-seeing or anything."

He eyeballs her lazily.

"And whose fault is that?"

She scowls at him for several moments, before he huffs at her.

"Where would you want to go anyway? We've been almost everywhere."

"I don't know exactly. It's so romantic don't you think. We could disappear to some Asian country and visit the temples and bath houses and have a real adventures. See the myths come to life and just live."

She's all dreamy eyed and girly standing looking out their living room window into the familiar streets of Death City. She looks cute.

He laughs.

"You've been reading way too much."

Every Heart – From Inuyasha.

She clutches his hand as lies asleep in the hospital. He's been sleeping for the last couple hours, and Stein insures her he won't be waking up anytime soon. He's completely drugged, but he's stable and she shouldn't worry so much about him because it's only a flesh wound. It won't even scar.

"You should get some rest, Maka. You look terrible."

"I'm fine," she says. She doesn't want to leave his side.

The apartment is colder without him. It's too quiet and still. She doubts she could even bring herself to sleep alone in the too-big-for-one-person flat. So she stays, stubborn and exhausted, by his side deep into the night never sleeping.

"Maka…"

She blinks out of her trance.

"Soul, what are you doing awake? Go back to sleep."

His eyes search for the clock on the wall.

"What are you doing here so late, you idiot? You should be a home."

She manages to look at least slightly abashed.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone."

He smiles at her tiredly, chuckling under his breath.

"Come here and go to sleep."

And he pulls her into his arms.

Wine Up – Kat De Luna

He just loves riling her up.

"Tiny-tits."

"Bookworm"

He loves getting under her skin. The way her cheeks darken with color and her depthless green eyes narrow at him. He even loves the way her fingers twitch around the spine of whatever book she's currently reading in preparation for the Maka-chop she's about to deliver.

Bang!

He doesn't even mind so much that the usual result is him with a crater in his head, face-down on the floor. Because he knows something a lot of people don't realize.

He knows he has her complete, undivided attention whenever he's flapping off at the mouth, and that, my friends, is indeed something to revel in.

The Jellicle Ball – Andrew Lloyd Webber

The Eater/Albarn household was a quiet abode once upon a time, until they stumbled upon a magical cat's soul that is.

Blair loves to cause problems.

Lots of problems. The magical feline just doesn't know when to quit sometimes, and she's real cute about it whenever Soul or Maka confront her. It used to been innocent fun. Show up at the most inopportune time, bury Soul's face in her breasts, make him get a nose bleed, and giggle at the resulting chaos of some sort of loud bang.

Lately though, things are more – um, how shall we put this – deviant in nature.

They're completely clueless about it too.

They are subtle tactics she plays with. Hardly noticeable on initial take off.

Like The new sexy lingerie Maka finds in her drawer one day. Or the fresh box of massage oils Soul finds atop his dresser. She even switched out one of Maka's books for a more steamy novel on the greater intimacies to be shared between a man and a woman, much the to the teen's embarassment.

They don't get at first, but then slowly but surely as the gifts become more and more explicit, and the culprit becomes ever more elusive, they figure it out, and things come to a most explosive head.

Hehe, Bu-tan makes sure she's at work when they compare situations.

Bulletproof – Kerli

The day Soul confesses to Maka, she doesn't know what to do. Her eyes flood with tears and Soul can only look on in confusion as she falls apart at his feet, there in the privacy of their living room. She eyes are blank and she stares at a stain on the carpet, unseeing.

When he shakes her, she doesn't even flinch, only allows him to manhandle her.

She's been through too much. Seen too much.

There's too much evidence piling up in her mind about the deciet of men and the horrors and pains that come with love and all that it entails. She saw what love did to her mother. She watched the disaster as her father broke Kami's heart into a million pieces.

She doesn't trust men. She knew she never would, but Soul is different.

She's trusted him for years as partner and friend.

Can she trust him with this? The fragile nature of a woman's heart is astonishing. It can break at the slightest mistreatment. A small fall, a misguided clench. She is a delicate creature in this aspect of her life. Can she allow for that delicacy to be guarded by the one thing she's trained herself to be wary of?

"Maka?"

Her eyes rise to meet his. There's a desperation in his gaze, like the next thing she says could make or break this man before her. It's a power she never asked for, but an explosive has been tied around his heart, and he's just placed the detonator in her unwilling palm.

Pull the button and save herself the grief. She'll be safe from harm. Safe from love. But she would also be responsible for picking up the pieces of the person closer to her than anybody else. She'll have to watch him shattering to thousands of miniscule pieces and clean up the mess after the dust has cleared.

"Maka, please answer me!"

She can't do it.

"Soul…" she starts first, scared and more than a little apprehensive. "Just promise me, you'll be careful with my heart."

He looks at her, understanding begins to dawn.

"Be careful, because it's breakable, and I'm giving it to you."

He kisses her.

Owari

Do leave your thoughts by pressing the little button below.


End file.
